


tell it slant (tell it not)

by maximized (florfering)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Brother/Brother Incest, Hanahaki Disease, Incest, Inspired by Poetry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florfering/pseuds/maximized
Summary: Ethan loves Connor. Connor does too.Hedoes.





	tell it slant (tell it not)

**Author's Note:**

> @ the person who was complaining about the incest in the rk1700 tag. this is dedicated to you. 
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> also a few things to clarify things in case you get confused:
> 
> -this is in connor's pov  
> -the dialogue block in the middle starts w/ ethan, then alternates between the bros

_Tell the truth, but tell it slant._

This hangs in his head as a poltergeist, haunts his mind as he presents a smattering of kisses to the column of Ethan’s bare neck, nipping at his pulse point and savoring the gasp that follows, even as his stomach clenches with how _wrong_ it is. Because this could _save_ Ethan.

_The truth must dazzle gradually  
Or every man be blind — _

He doesn't know if he wants to acknowledge it in the first place. It would be easier—so much easier not to. This gentle, fragile thing that they have between them now—it could shatter with the truth—or even a wrong breath, a misaimed gaze.

Unlike the gaze tracing Ethan’s scars as he pulls back, then follows the trail of the gaze with his fingertips, a glancing brush against paled skin.

“Connor.” Ethan says, a hushed breath of reverence, tainted with fear and uncertainty. “Look at me.”

He can't bear to look into Ethan’s eyes. He knows what lies there.

The truth will blind him, so he closes his eyes. He holds the veil over his face, wraps it twice around his head as his fingers dance across the surface of Ethan’s stomach, nearing but never touching the button of his jeans. Ignore the truth, blind yourself to it, and it cannot harm you.

Ethan slides a gentle—always _gentle_ —hand under Connor's chin and guides his face up.

Guilt.

“You don't have to.”

“I want to.”

“You don't.”

“You do.”

Ethan can't deny that. It's why they're here in the first place. Connor watches as Ethan swallows (down petals, indecision, want—Neither of them know which), and Connor can see the blazing stars of desire and denial colliding against each other.

Colliding stars meld together in a violent explosion to form a black hole. Greedy. Unrelenting. It swallows up the light that shines on the truth, and the both of them are left to be freed.

(Trapped.)

_It's alright._

And he lets himself be consumed.

* * *

 

Ignoring the truth will not change it. It will still exist.

**Author's Note:**

> poem from emily dickinson. im sorry that your poem was used as inspo in an incesty schlong soup. 
> 
> also originally i wasnt gonna post this since it was just a self indulgent thing in going ham on waxing poetic that i didnt really care about quality wise cause i usually dont let myself go poetic while im writing smuts + shit BUT then i saw the post and decided to uh. yeah. IF IT DOESNT MAKE SENSE THATS WHY LOL
> 
> technically this is part of my hanahaki au which will come out in like 7 years. ALSO question to yall if youre actually interested: i have some of said hanahaki au already written, but i dont wanna post a couple chapters and then stop for like a couple months while i beat my writing motivation into submission, so would yall prefer that i post what i have for it now or wait for me to finish the whole thing so i can have even updates until it's done?? lemme know in the comments nya


End file.
